Only You
by Vongola Nia27
Summary: Murid pindahan baru! Dialah orang yang bisa membuat Hibari menunjukkan ekspresi wajahnya! cekidot!


Nia : salam buat para readers-sama! ini fic pertama saya di fandom KHR ini

Reborn: hei, author bego! Cepat dimulai ceritanya! –jitak kepala nia-

Nia : Itee! Ok, ok. Baiklah minna-chama please enjoy this fic. Sebelumnya mohon maaf kalau ni fic gaje banget, oh iya, di fic ini author menggunakan nama author sendiri!

Only You

_Summary: _Murid pindahan baru! Dialah orang yang bisa membuat hibari menunjukkan ekspresi wajahnya ! cekidot!

_Pairing: _18xOC 

_Disclaimer: _KHR tercinta kita milik Amano Akira-sensei. Kalau KHR milik saya, saya akan bikin tokoh utamanya Giotto.

_Warning; _ Gaje, OC, OOC, AU, typo, aneh, menebabkan stress,

Happy reading!

**Prolog**

Di Indonesia

Cahaya mentari menerangi seluruh kota pertanda orang-orang sudah harus bangun.

Mari kita lihat ke sebuah rumah.

**Nia POV**

_Kringg…Kringg.._

Kudengar suara jam beker aku berbunyi dengan malas nya aku menutup jam beker itu dan tidur kembali karena hari ini hari minggu tapi rencana tidur ku terganngu karena kaa-san ku menyuruhku untuk bangun dari bawah.

Aku pun bangun dan dengan malasnya (lagi?) aku melangkah ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dan setelah selesai aku memakai baju lengan panjang dan celana pendek lalu aku segera turun kebawah.

"Ohayou kaa-san, tou-san."

"Ohayou Nia," Ucap kaa-san ku.

"Nia kemari sebentar ada yang tou-san mau biacarakan." Tou-san ku menepuk sofa yang berada di sampingnya.

Aku pun duduk di samping tou-san ku.  
>"Ada apa Tou-san?"<p>

"Begini, besok kita akan pindah ke Jepang tepatnya di kota Namimori." Ujar tou-sanku

"Apa?" kata (baca = teriak) aku.

"Dan kamu akan sekolah si SMP Namimori." Sambung kaa-san ku.

"Ba-baiklah, aku akan memberesi barang-barangku dulu." Aku segera pergi ke kamar aku. Setelah sampai aku merebahkan tubuh ku di atas kasur.

"Ke Namimori ya… berarti aku akan segera bertemu dengannya, apakah dia masih mengingatku? Hah sudahlah, lebih baik aku membereskan barang-barangku." Aku pun bangkit dari tempat tidur dan mulai embereskan barang-barangku.

Besoknya

Aku melihat jam di HP ku dan kulihat sekarang puku; 06.00.

Aku sudah bersiap-siap sejak tadi pagi pukul 04.00 aku sangat tidak sabar pergi Jepang dan bertemu dengannya.  
>Aku pun pergi ke bawah untuk sarapan.<p>

"Ohayou kaa-san, tou-san," ucap ku sembari duduk di ruang makan.

"Nia apakah kamu sudah memberesi barang-barang mu?" kaa-san menaruh makanannya di meja dan aku mulai melahap sarapannya.  
>"Sudah kaa-san," jawab ku<p>

"Kita akan berangkat ke bandara setengah jam lagi dan berangkat jam 07.00," jelas tou-san ku.

~Skip time~

Di pesawat

"_Tolong matikan Hpnya, diulangi tolong matikan HPnya." _

Pesawat pun lepas landas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~Skip Time~

Di Jepang

"Woa! Keren sekali!" seru Nia

"Nia, ayo naik taksi ke rumah baru kita." panggil kaa-san ku

"Baiklah."

Setelah sampai di rumah

"Jadi ini rumah baru ku…" gumam Nia (banyangin aja kayak rumah Tsuna)

"Ayo bawa barang-barang mu."

Setelah membawa barang-barang aku segera pergi ke kamar aku. Tidak luas, dan tidak sempit.

Aku pun menata barang-barang ku di kamar itu.

Setelah selesai aku turun ke bawah dan duduk di sofa ruang keluarga.

"hmm… empuknya.." gumam ku pelan.

"Nia"

"Nani, tou-san?"

"Mulai besok kamu sudah akan sekolah, dan sekolahnya juga tidak jauh dari sini."

"Baiklah, oh iya, aku ingin jalan-jalan sekitar sini boleh ga tou-san?"

"hmm… baiklan tapi jangan sampai tersesat dan pulang sebelum jam 5 sore."

"Hai!" 

Nia pun berjalan keluar rumah

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

"Hmm… sekarang jam 1, berarti ada 4 jam lagi," gumam Nia.

Nia pun berjalan-jalan di sekitarnya dan menemukan ada sebuah taman yg luas.

(author ga tw mw nulis ap,.. jadi banyangin aja nia pergi kesana-sini ampe jam 4pm)

"_Huh udah jam 4, oh iya kata tou-san kan sekolahnya dekat, aku jadi pengen melihat sekolahnya.."_

Nia berhenti di sebuah toko dan bertanya kepada penjualnya

"Permisi bu"

"Ya ada apa?"

"Saya baru pindah hari ini ke sini jadi saya kurang tau sekitar sini, saya mau nanya sekolah yang bernama SMP Namimori itu di mana ya?"

"oh jadi begitu, jalan lurus ke sini, baru ke sana, belok kanan dan kamu akan menemukan rumah mewah gaya tradisional jalan terus ada perempatan belok kiri, nah di situlah sekolahnya"

"makasih ya, Bu!"

(A/N: keluarga Nia itu pande bhs Jepang)

Nia menuju ke sekolah itu .

"Hm… sekolah sangat besar!" ujar Nia saat melihat sekolah itu

"_Midori tanabiku namimori no Dai naku shou naku.. nami ga ii Itsumo kawaranu sukayaka kenage.. Aa~ tomo ni utao.. namimori chuu…"_

Bel tanda pulang sekolah pun berbunyi, siswa-siswi nya pun keluar dari sekolah.

"Wah, bunyi belnya lucu sekali…" gumam Nia pelan

"_Ah, sebaiknya aku pulang.."_

**Hibari POV**

Saat keluar dari sekolah sang Karnivore melihat seseorang yang sangat familiar baginya dan ingin melihatnya lebih jelas tapi pada saat itu juga Nia belari pulang ke rumah, Hibari mengejarnya dan sampai perempatan Hibari tidak lagi melihatnya.

"_Bukan kah itu… Nia?... Ah tidak mungkin." _ Sementara Hibari sibuk dengan pikirannya iapun berjalan pulang rumahnya

"Tadaima, Otou-san" ucap Hibari saat memasuki rumahnya.

"Ah, Okaeri, Kyoya" balas seorang pemuda yang warna rambutnya sepertinya ditumpahi oleh mayonnaise, u-know-who.

Hibari langsung ke kamarnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya dengan mata yang terpenjam, membayangi lagi sosok yang ia kejar itu.

"_Nia…"_ tanpa sadar Hibari meneteskan air matanya.

Hibari merasakan ada sesuatu di pipinya ia pun mengusap-ngusap pipinya.

"_ah,, kenapa aku menagis? Sudahlah.."_

Hibari beranjak dari tempat tidurnya ke kamar mandi sambil membawa handuknya

**End Hibari POV**

**Nia POV**

"Tadaima!" ucap Nia sembari pergi ke kamarnya. Setelah sampai di kamawarnya Nia menyambar handuknya dan masuk ke kamr mandi. Setelah itu Nia mengeringkan rambutnya memakai handuk.

"Hah.. besok aku sudah mulai sekolah,.. apa aku akn baik-baik aja? Dan apakah aku akan bertemu dengannya?"

"Nia! Makan malan sudah siap!" ujar kaa-san ku.

Aku pun segera turun untuk makan malam.

Setelah itu aku tidur menanti hari esok

Nia : Gemana prolognya? Ga jelas ya? Maaf klo jelek!

Kyoya: Buset! Kok gw OOC banget seh?

Nia : Hehe,, memang aq mw ny loe tu OOC!

Kyoya: Hey Herbivore! Beraniny loe bikin w gitu!

Nia : Jadi? Mw ap loe ha? Ni kan fic gw jd terserah gw mw bikin apa!

Kyoya : Kamikorosu!  
>Nia : HIIEE! Baik lah minna-chama R&amp;R y! *lari ntah ke mana<p> 


End file.
